creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
NornenMeister
Site name: NornenMeister *'Addresses': **http://www.nornenmeister.creaturesforum.de/ **http://nornenmeister.creaturesforum.de/ *'Webmaster': Hans aka NornenMeister *'Language': German *'Ran from/to': 6. June 2004 to 31. October 2008 and from 21. January 2009 to 17. März 2009 Summary of Content Breeds for Creatures 1: *Fairy Norns *Jewel Norns *Trek Norns Breeds for Creatures 2: *Calypso Norns *Confused Norns *Foxi Norns *Frog Norns (version 2 - baby and child life stages) *Glow Norns v.2 *Hokuspokus Norns *Indianer Norns *Okapi Norns *Plant Norns *Porky Norns *Pumuckl Norns *Rainbow Norns *Red Tail Norns *Shee Norns *Vulcana Norns *Gecko Ettins *Gecko Ettins v.2.0 *Plague Ettins *Turquoise & Pink Ettins v.2 *Winged Worker Ettins *Plasma Grendels *Sweetheart Grendels *Tiger Grendels *White Dynamite Grendels *Winged Bulbous Grendels Worlds for Creatures 2: * Albia at Night * Albitopia * Animal Arena * Christmas in Albia * Das Piratenschiff aka The Pirate Ship * Flying Wonderland * Sweet World * The Albian Sea Bay aka The Amazing Virtual Sea Monkeys to C2 * Vulkanausbruch auf Albia aka Volcanic Eruption in Albia Breeds for Docking Station: *Cave Norns Breeds for Creatures Village: *Cave Norns * Extensive breed lists for C2 with a short overview of all breeds. Also included: breed lists sort according to alphabet, slot, age, genomes, authors and websites. * The Sprite-Lister for Creatures 2. * The Tool-Finder for Creatures 2. * The World-Finder for Creatures 2. * Custom Norn C2 from Daniel Mewes. * All available Cheats for Creatures 2 and C2 The Albian Years. * Almost 250 COBs. * Some eggs. * Some genetic breeds. * An extensive Sprites section with sprites for C2 worlds, egg sprites and other sprites. * Every few weeks a Special Guest visits NornenMeister web page. * Some Norns, Grendels and Ettins are available for download. * Every few months a new Voting about Creatures is started. * The Creatures Language File in seven different Languages. * The Original Sound Files and Sprite Files from the Creatures 2 Game. * A tutorial of the differences of all Creatures versions (in German). * A tutorial how to create a C2 world with new graphics (in German). * Creatures Covers. * Creatures Online Games. * Creatures E-Cards. * Creatures Tinkering Corner. * Creatures Wallpapers. * Creatures Screensavers. * Creatures Desktopthemes. * Creatures Icons and Pointers. * Creatures Games. * Creatures Jokes (in German). * Besides all this, you'll find large link lists including links to German and International Creatures pages, forums, newsgroups, groups, boards, tutorials, search engines and so on. * And much more ... History of Website There were five designs of the website, however there are no Backups made from them, so that only the current layout remained, which started on February 19th, 2007. 04. October 2007 by NornenMeister Web Address History *http://www.nornenmeister.creaturesforum.de/ (17.05.2005 - 31.10.2008 and from 21.01.2009 - 17.03.2009) *http://mitglied.lycos.de/nornenmeister/ (18.07.2004 - 16.05.2005, down) *http://hans.superprovider.de/Creatures.htm (07.07.2004 - 17.07.2004, down) *http://hans.superprovider.de/Creatures2.html (06.06.2004 - 06.07.2004, down) Interesting Facts * Hosted by creaturesforum.de * 308,5 MB total diskspace used * Almost 200 pages * More than 750 Download-files * Very frequent updates * 40-70 Visitors per day to his heyday * Partner pages: Mummy's Creatures and Alien's Creatures World Category:Websites